1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bar fixing structure of a backlight module, and more particularly to a light bar fixing structure which can be assembled into a backlight module from a bottom side of the backlight module.
2. Related Art
A backlight module is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display (LCD). The LCD panel itself is unable to emit light, such that the backlight module is adopted to supply sufficient and uniformly distributed light source for enabling the LCD display images. The LCD is widely used in electronic devices with high demand potential, such as, monitors, notebook PC, digital cameras, and projectors, thus driving the continuous growth on the demands of the backlight module and relevant components. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are advantageous in small volume, long life-span, low power consumption, short response time, and strong shock resistance, so the LEDs are widely applied to illumination or backlight sources, and replace conventional light source elements, such as, conventional tungsten lamp bulbs, fluorescent lamp tubes, or cold cathode tubes.
Conventionally, in Taiwan, R.O.C. Utility Model Patent Number M366096, a side-edge backlight module is provided, which includes a frame, a light bar, and a back cover. The frame includes a side bar, a first extending portion, and at least one positioning slot disposed in the first extending portion. The light bar includes a substrate, a plurality of light emitting elements, and at least one positioning lug disposed in one side of the substrate, wherein the light bar is fixed in the side-edge backlight module by mounting the positioning lug into the positioning slot.